


[podfic] retained

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Moving On, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: podfic (00:01:32)Author's Summary from Meatball42:Marta’s mother was on the phone in the kitchen. Marta could just hear her from the second floor study, her quick chatter and her laughter when she was excited.It made the huge house feel less empty.
Relationships: Marta Cabrera & Harlan Thrombey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[podfic] retained

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [retained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223923) by [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42). 



  
  
Download: [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bsf9lseng8b1mzn/%5BKnives%20Out%5D%20retained.mp3?dl=0)  
Length: 00:01:32  
Size: 1.05 MB  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Meatball42 for having blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> This was recorded as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI - you can find the full anthology [here](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
